Hands Down, I'm A Professional
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Destiel sequel connected to 'Pick U Up- A Sabriel One-shot' Sam visits his boyfriend Gabriel and he brings Dean along. Dean meets Gabriel's brother Castiel and sparks fly. Who knew an Author could be so good with his hands? AU! All Human! Destiel! With Sabriel on the sidelines!


_**Okay to narrow it down in short, Sam goes over to visit his boyfriend Gabriel and Dean comes along. Dean meets Gabriel's brother Castiel and sparks fly. Of course. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"So we're going to visit that dude I caught you banging in the alleyway," Dean deadpanned, shaking his head. "Wow Sammy, you planning on getting laid more often now or something?" He chuckled.

Sam just shot his brother a look, getting out of the car and standing in font of the Impala, staring out at the house in front of him. Dean joined him a few seconds later, whistling lowly under his breath. "This is _Gay-_briel's house?" He snorted.

"Yes," Sam frowned. "I wish if you would keep your inappropriate thoughts to yourself while we're in there."

"Wait, _we_?" Dean gave Sam a look of pure horror. "No way am I going in there. I drove you and that leaves me out of this. I'm just waiting in the car." He turned and tried to make a break for the Impala again but Sam grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back.

"Dean, I promised Gabe I would introduce you to his brother," Sam smiled. "And I'm not breaking my promise."

"That Castiel guy?" Dean scoffed. "No thank you, sounds like a loony."

"Dean! Don't be rude," Sam scolded. "Cas is nice, I met him last time I was over. He tends to not speak that much but he is really smart. He's an Author, writes some pretty interesting novels. I think you'd actually like him."

"Really?" Dean sighed, groaning. "Well... fine. I guess I could come in for a little while."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Never had Dean agreed over something so quickly. He had a good feeling about this.

* * *

"Gabby baby, I'm home!" Dean called in mock imitation of his brother, chuckling when Sam elbowed him painfully in the ribs. "What? It's always nice to greet your lover when you walk through the door," he smirked.

"Dean. Stop it," Sam hissed. He looked up, smiling widely when Gabriel came out from the kitchen dressed in an apron. He grinned as soon as he saw the two new guests in his house.

"Heya Sammy, caught me at just the right time. I'm making muffins." He walked over and Sam leant down so that his boyfriend could give him a quick peck on the lips. Well, the peck didn't go as planned. Almost immediately Gabriel decided to slide a hand up Sam's shirt, licking against the seam of his lips. Sam moaned, pressing his chest flush against the hand and opening his mouth where tongue met tongue.

"Oh. God. Sam, get a room!" Dean turned away, trying to ignore the sloppy sounds of his brother and annoying candy addict boyfriend kissing. As soon as he turned though he was met with the most oceanic cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Gabriel, I think there is something wrong with the oven. It seems to be smoking." The man who Dean was ogling at spoke and Dean didn't expect the gravelly yet rough voice. But boy was it hot.

"WHAT!?" Gabriel peeled away from Sam's lips and the young Winchester whined at the loss.

"The oven." Castiel wrinkled his nose. "I think there may be a malfunctioning of some sort. It won't stop smoking."

Gabriel's eyes widened comically and he all but dashed into the kitchen. Soon there was a loud 'FUCK!' and the sound of slamming and crashing.

"Is it always this..." Dean couldn't find a word.

"Disastrous?" Castiel sighed. "I'm afraid so," he nodded.

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you. Y'know, looking after that buffoon," Dean chuckled. Sam saw the look his brother was giving Castiel and snorted. Dean glare at him, eyes narrowed.

"Buffoon? I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean," Castiel frowned, head tilting just a fraction to the side. Dean thought it was adorable.

"Uh, Cas," Sam coughed. "He means Gabriel."

Castiel looked to Sam and the other man before understanding. "Oh. I see. Yes, I guess it is a challenge to have to live with Gabriel. But he's my brother so I don't see how I could not... let's say, tolerate him," he smiled.

"W-Wait, you're his _brother_?" Dean's jaw nearly dropped. He heard Sam snicker but ignored it. He was too busy getting over that fact that this fine specimen of man standing before him was that dick-wad's brother.

"Yes, I believe that is what I said," Castiel frowned.

"But y-you don't even look alike. At all." Dean felt a weird feeling feeling pooling in his gut when Castiel frowned like that. It set his nerves on edge. Really weird.

Gabriel came of the kitchen then, apron smudged from the smoke and a tray of completely burnt, coal black muffins in his hand. "They're burnt! Cas, they're ruined!" He cried.

"I do not see why you need to cause such a scene, Gabriel. They are just muffins."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Just muffins? Just muffins!" He shook his head like this was the most horrid moment he had ever experienced. "This is a nightmare! My babies are all burnt to a crisp and you are standing there like it doesn't matter!" Gabriel's shoulders shook and he sniffled. "What sort of brother are you?"

"You are unbelievable," Castiel sighed. "Now, if you'll please excuse me I will be going upstairs to continue working on my novel," He said politely, turning to make his leave.

"Hey, uh, could I... could I come see?" Dean felt everyone's eyes on him and he flinched. He looked up to see Castiel staring at him curiously. "I-I mean could I-"

"Wow Dean-o, crushing for my little bro so early I see," Gabriel chuckled when Dean blushed and shot him a 'Shut up' type glare. "No problem, you go upstairs and spend some time with Cassie. I'll spend time with my moose down here." He winked at Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I would wish to not be disturbed. I do not see how that is possible with someone in the same room as me while I am writing," Castiel stated bluntly. Dean couldn't lie. He felt a pinch of sadness the way Castiel had said that.

Sam must of saw the look on his brother's face for he walked over to Castiel, whispering something in the man's ear. When he pulled away Castiel looked to Dean and gave a small smile. "I guess it would be all right if you sat there quietly. That way I can concentrate and you may watch."

"Really?" Dean didn't hide the excitement in his voice one bit.

"Yes, Dean. You may come up with me and watch if you'd like," Castiel chuckled. He saw his brother and Sam giving each other looks and he grinned. "It would leave our brothers with some alone time to... fornicate."

Dean laughed when Sam and Gabriel's jaws dropped but he didn't get to say another word since he was already following Castiel up the stairs, attention fully directed at his hand which was being held by the blue eyed man that was pulling him along.

* * *

"This is your room?" Dean gasped.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "If by 'room' you mean where I spend most of my time writing and sleeping, then yes, this is my room."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the weirdly spoken comment but ignored it as he took in this man's bedroom. It was a pretty big room, not all expected. It had a brown wooden oak desk overlooking the window, with some books and paper scattered on it, and two book shelves, one on each side of the room, both filled with different coloured books. There was a fluffy black Persian rug on the floor and picture frames lining the walls, many of them baby and little kid photos. Lastly, the thing that caught Dean's eye the most, was the huge king sized bed in the centre of the room. It had very comfortable looking white silk sheets and big pillows that Dean could imagine flopping his head down on, as well as a nice black bed cover which looked like it was made of velvet. Oh, how this bed looked big enough for two.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" Dean blinked, turning to Castiel and seeing the same curious look on the man's face. Now this-this time he felt way different. Like horny, type different. His mind kept flicking to the bed and he couldn't rid the image of him straddling the man's body, pressing kisses to every inch of flesh he could find and trailing hands down soft skin, teeth nipping at rough stubble and leaving red welts and marks in its wake.

"Oh, well, okay. You just seemed distracted." Castiel felt his own eyes lingering on the bed, seeing Dean's eyes on the same place. "Very... distracted."

Both men had no idea who made the first move, it was more like, who got their shirt ripped off and tossed across the room first.

It was Dean, surprisingly, who had his shirt torn apart from his body and was being pushed down on oh so soft silk sheets, then the opposite of soft, but rough stubble scraping along his chin when lips crashed against his in a needy, rushed and slobbery kiss. He didn't do anything to hold back the moan when hands decided to trail their way up his chest and he pressed forward against them till he felt palms flush on his abdominals, feeling the muscles ripple when nails raked their way down them in a cat like manner, a tongue pushed into his mouth. He was well aware, very aware actually, when the hands chose to take a detour down his chest, feeling fingers trying to pry away his belt as tongue swiped against his and teeth continuously bit down and nipped at his lip.

"C-Cas what - what are you doing?" His back arched and a strangled groan escaped when lips trailed down his chin to his neck where teeth bit down _hard_ above the pulse point.

"I'm trying to get your pants off," Castiel said matter of factly, tonguing the red mark he had just made on Dean's neck. He managed to get the belt undone and then he was pulling down the jeans, eyes landing on the tight black boxer briefs underneath. "Do you always wear this type of undergarments?" He questioned.

Dean was about to reply but was choked off from speaking when a hand crept under the material, his dick twitching from the heat of touch when fingers gently caressed the underside. Caressing soon turned to heavy pumping, fingers wrapping around his whole length, pulling it swiftly and rubbing a thumb over the head and into the slit, collecting pre-come, with each tug. Moans, well technically broken moans, and grunts of pleasure made up for the silence and Dean knew that very soon he would be coming apart.

"C-Cas... shit... I'm - I'm gonna," were the last words he could pronounce through panted breaths before everything came loose and he was falling over the edge, dick spasming as he came, spilling his milky seed all over Castiel's hand and feeling it flood his boxers.

Well, one thing was definite.

Castiel wasn't only good at writing with his hands, that was for sure.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Huh? I hope the Destiel scene wasn't that bad. I was just really tired and it was late at night when I wrote it so I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected.**_

_**Reviews are like hugs... and heaps of chocolate! I love chocolate :P**_


End file.
